Les enfants de la nature
by Sherazade Belkacem
Summary: Dans un monde ou être différend est un crime, il faut savoir survivre.


Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfic ici sur ce site donc j'espère que ça se passera bien pour débuter car oui, c'est ma première fanfic que j'écrie sur Hetalia alors, si mes personnages sont un peu OOC, j'en suis navrée. Je fais de mon mieux pour que tout correspond parfaitement à leurs personnalité (bien que je pense faire de mon mieux) Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Dans une forêt verdoyante auquel le grésillement des oiseaux accompagnait le doux bruissement des arbres, on pouvait entendre en fond des pas rapides et pressés d'un petit garçon en train de courir. Deux longues bandes de peaux et de poils brins reliées à sa tête volaient dans le vent. Il courut vers un court d'eau étant tracé sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta en s'asseyant, reprenant son souffle en regardant son reflet dans l'eau.

Il avait des cheveux courts bruns, de grands yeux vert émeraude avec de gros sourcils épais. Il portait des vêtements blancs en peau de bête avec une cape verte foncée en tissus, il était pieds nus et le plus important était ses oreilles. C'était de longues oreilles de lapin qui pendaient sur ses épaules, étant de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il mettait ses mains dans l'eau pour en récupérer et la but précautionneusement. Il en reprit et recommença à boire lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un bruit venant de son ventre. Il fit une moue en soupirant, tenant son ventre affamé. Il se leva et regarda les alentours avec un air inquiet, il avança de quelques pas et remarqua un mélange de couleur inhabituel dans ce paysage verdâtre.

C'était un groupement de fruits, presque tous de différentes couleurs les uns des autres. A cette vue, le visage du garçon s'illumina de joie et il couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la nourriture et la regarda de plus près: il y avait des bananes, des pommes aux couleurs variées, des abricots, des poires, des avocats et...Des carottes ?! L'enfant a poussé un cri de joie en les voyant. Il s'avança encore plus en marchant sur un tapis de feuilles sur lequel les fruits se trouvaient et un bruit anormal en sorti au moment où il posait ses pieds dessus, un cliquetis pour être plus exact.

Au moment où il l'entendit, des barreaux sortirent du sol en se mettant debout tout autour de l'enfant, faisant voler les feuilles étant partout au-dessus de lui, il poussa un cri de surprise en mettant ses mains sur sa tête. L'une des pièces de barreaux s'étant mis debout actionna une autre pièce qui était au-dessus de celle-ci, qui se ferma au-dessus de sa tête. A présent, le garçon était enfermé dans une cage. Il regarda paniqué autour de lui pour trouver une sortie, évidemment nulle part. Il courut devant l'un des barreaux et les secoua mais les barreaux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Il se mit à pleurer et à crier pour de l'aide, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies. Les minutes passèrent, il cria encore plus fort jusqu'à ce que ces supplications ressemblèrent à des cris déchirant tout cœur se trouvant autour.

Plus loin...

Sur une branche d'arbre se trouvait un jeune enfant un peu plus grand en train de dormir sur le ventre. Le soleil pouvait taper sur certaines parties de son corps entre les feuilles des arbres, cela créait des reflets dorés sur ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il portait une robe bleue claire allant jusqu'aux genoux, son bras droit pendait dans le vide tandis que l'autre était en dessous de sa tête comme un oreiller. Il était pieds nus aussi et il avait une particularité : il avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, tout aussi dorées que ses cheveux.

L'une de ses oreilles se secouait à cause d'un bruit lointain venant de derrière lui. Souvent, c'était un peu problématique d'avoir une ouïe fine. L'enfant grimaça un peu en essayant de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais les cris devenaient de plus en plus fort. Il grogna légèrement en entre-ouvrant l'un de ses yeux bleus ciel et bailla en couvrant sa bouche. Il se gratta l'un de ses yeux en faisant bouger sa queux de frustration et se mit à penser:"Mais qui crierait de cette façon ?...Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un animal, on dirait qu'il articule des mots...ce serait un enfant ? Mais pourquoi crierait-...!" Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand d'un coup et il réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose d'horrible.

Il se dépêcha de descendre de sa branche et de courir vers les cris. Il continua de courir, les cris étaient de plus en plus fort, il courut encore plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrit un objet qui ne devait pas se trouver normalement dans une forêt. Une grande cage avec quelqu'un qui bougeait violemment derrière les barreaux. Il était assez petit et portait des vêtements , oui, c'était bel et bien un enfant. Il courut vers lui et était assez attristé par son état, il essaya de le calmer:

« H-hé petit ! Calme toi tout va bien, je vais te sortir de là t'en fais pas ! »

Mais le petit ne l'entendit pas et continua de crier de manière stridente, en même temps vu comment il criait, on ne pouvait entendre que lui. L'autre enfant décida donc de prendre ses mains en les serrant de manière réconfortante pour le calmer, ce qui fut le cas. Il sursauta et ouvra ses grands yeux verts rougis et embués de larmes:

« Tout va bien, il est inutile de pleurer, cela ne nous avancera à rien.

-M-mais je suis en-enfermé ! J-j'ai peur, je veux s-sortir d'ici ! »

Il hoquetait beaucoup , ses épaules n'arrêtaient pas de rebondir et il était proche de l'hyperventilation. Le blond caressa ses mains doucement et lui répondis:

« Chuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir d'ici d'accord ? Maintenant calme-toi pour que je réfléchisse plus facilement à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette cage, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

l lui souriait en attendant sa réponse, il attendit pendant quelques secondes, ce qui fut le temps nécessaire au brin de se calmer et d'avoir l'information en tête. Il ne sortit plus aucun bruit à part un hoquet non-contrôlé et approuva lentement de la tête en sortant un "hmhm" discret. Le blond fut ravit de sa réponse :

« Merci beaucoup, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à cette cage maintenant. »

Il commença à scruter chaque recoin de la cage, touchant les barreaux et les coins si besoin pour trouver un quelconque interrupteur, en vain. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un trou à la forme bizarre. Sur une plaque de fer accrochée aux barreaux se trouvait une serrure, le blond grimaça en la voyant, comment pouvait-il la déverrouiller ? Il n'avait rien sur lui et encore moins une clée ! Il se sentit à moitié abattu, ne sachant pas comment ouvrir la cage. Il secoua les barreaux de toutes ses forces désespérément mais c'était totalement inutile, ils ne bougèrent absolument pas. Le garçon prisonnier avança vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux humides, le blond le regarda avec tristesse et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête :

« Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir...Je n'ai rien pour déverrouiller la serrure...je suis désolé... »

Tout espoir disparut des yeux du petit garçon fut remplacé par des nouvelles larmes tandis qu'il recommençait à crier en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux, sanglotant lourdement. Le blond paniqua à la vue de l'enfant qui recommençait à pleurer presque hystériquement :

« N-non non je t'en prie, calme toi s'il-te-plais ! Tu vas les ramener encore plus rapidement si tu continues de cri- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit brun poussa un cri encore plus puissant que les autres. Le blond dut se boucher ses oreilles de chat pour stopper ce massacre, le cri du brun prit fin lorsqu'il tomba au sol, comme si ses jambes étaient drainées d'énergies et continua de pleurer en position foetal. Ses cris étaient étouffés, ce qui permit au blond d'enlever ses mains de ses oreilles en soupirant légèrement. Il se tenait le menton en réfléchissant mais petit à petit, la peur commença à apparaître dans ses yeux tandis qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus vite :

 _«Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...que dois-je faire pour le libérer ? Vu le boucan qu'il a fait, ils risqueraient de revenir. Mais que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire?! »_ pensa rapidement l'enfant. Il grogna en tenant sa tempe et il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, ce n'était pas bon. Il ne devait pas stresser maintenant, il allait perdre ses moyens et perdre du temps ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits anormaux venant de derrière lui, l'une de ses oreilles se tourna instantanément. C'était des voix. Elles étaient plutôt lointaines mais grâce à l'ouïe très fine de ses oreilles félines, il avait l'impression qu'elles venaient de quelques mètres de lui. La panique le gagna si soudainement que son cœur rata un battement. Il se retourna vivement et se concentra du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur l'écoute. Après une vingtaine de secondes, il comprit que c'était des voix d'hommes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en sentant le danger roder :

« Ho non, non...ils sont là ! »


End file.
